First Christmas is Best Christmas
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Deke is excited about his first Christmas with his grandparents, but then a surprise guest arrives, and things get a whole more complicated. Day three of my 12 days of Christmas!


**It's the third day of Christmas! I might have gotten a little carried away this time! But I wanted to tell the story to its conclusion, and it just demanded so many details. Just like in the Halloween S.H.I.E.L.D. story, we're following Season 6 but disregarding actual canon. So this is just a lovely little FitzSimmons and Shaw holiday, with a guest that Deke was not expecting.**

* * *

"Daisy!" Simmons caught her friend's arm before Daisy could head off.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything alright? Do we need to go to space to save Fitz again?"

"No, Fitz is definitely in the lab, arguing with Deke."

"Do they ever stop arguing?" Daisy laughed.

"Every now and then. Those two love each other though, and, in part, they argue out of love. Fitz is pretty protective of his grandson."

"Aw, that's adorable…" Daisy laughed, imagining frumpy old grandpa Fitz pulling Deke out of harm's way.

"And he's very proud of Deke too," Jemma added, "when Deke isn't getting on his nerves."

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Daisy remembered.

"Well, we're having a really small, cozy little Christmas this year, watching movies, exchanging gifts, stuff like that. And we wanted to know if you'd join the three of us."

"You want me to join you for your family Christmas?"

"Fitz and I agreed, you're part of the family."

Daisy was touched, "Of course I'll join you for Christmas, thank you so much, Jemma!"

"Great! I'll send you the details. You can come in for breakfast Christmas morning or you can stay the night Christmas Eve."

"Thanks for inviting me, Jemma. It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you're joining us. This is Deke's first Christmas with us as a family, and you're a part of that family. Also, don't worry about bringing anything. You're enough." Daisy walked off, smiling a little, definitely planning on bringing something.

"I know how to do this, you don't know how to do this, listen to me!" Fitz ranted, slapping Deke's hand away from the whisk.

"You think I don't know how to make cookies? That's degrading!"

"Deke, dear, could you help me decorate the gingerbread house?" Jemma called.

"What? But I usually do that," Fitz sulked.

"You don't get to hoard all the Christmas traditions, old man! I'm part of this family too now!"

"You have flour on your sweater," Fitz replied.

"That's your fault. And you have sprinkles in your hair."

"That's your fault!"

"Boys! We can share our traditions. Deke, you're doing a great job. Fitz, we'll never get those cookies in the oven if you keep arguing with our grandson and also you're doing a great job too." Jemma put some Christmas music on in the background, hoping to help keep the peace.

Jingle Bell Rock was blaring so loud that Deke was the only one to hear the doorbell.

"What's this? Did you guys order a pizza?" He bounded over to the door, flour on his green and red Rudolph sweater and a bit of icing smudged on his face. He opened the door and immediately slammed it shut.

"Why didn't you tell me Daisy was coming?!" He freaked out over the sound of Silent Night.

"Did you slam the door on her?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"I need like an hour to look decent for Daisy!" Deke continued to panic while Fitz went to let Daisy in.

"Deke, you look fine," Jemma assured, using a damp paper towel to wipe the icing off his face.

"There's flour on my sweater!" Deke shouted, pacing the kitchen. Jemma laughed and reached for his arm, hoping to stop him from wearing down their kitchen floors.

"It's a good look for you," Daisy teased, grabbing an undecorated cookie cooling on a baking sheet.

"Th-thanks," Deke stuttered.

"Don't eat the cookies we haven't decorated them yet," Fitz scolded.

"I'm not your grandkid, you don't get to tell me what to do," Daisy joked.

"He doesn't get to tell me what to do I'm an adult man. I'm strong and independent," Deke rambled, leaning casually against the kitchen counter and knocking off another tray of undecorated cookies.

"Deke, go sit in the living room," Fitz ordered with a sigh, beginning on the replacement batch.

"Yes, Bobo," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"He doesn't tell you what to do, huh?" Daisy asked with a chuckle, following Deke into the living room and dropping her gifts under the Christmas tree.

"You got us presents?" Deke asked, surprised and a little excited.

"Yeah, just little things. Jemma said not to, but you guys opened your home to me."

"Oh, I don't live here, I have a…" Deke trailed off, reining in his humblebrag.

"I have an apartment," he finished.

"Nice." Daisy began picking through FitzSimmons' Christmas movie collection.

"Have you seen any of these?" She asked.

"Uh… Yeah, I think I watched the one about the reindeer?"

"Rudolph? The reindeer on your sweater?"

"That's the one!"

"Did you like it?"

"I wasn't really paying attention it was on at the office Christmas party," Deke confessed.

"Oh, we're watching it again then. Get cozy, Deke. We're watching all of these." Daisy curled up on the other side of the love seat, Deke just a few inches away. Deke's heart was going to explode

"Why do you think that Deke was so freaked out about Daisy being here?" Jemma asked, munching on one of the cookies Fitz still had yet to decorate.

"Why does everyone insist on eating my cookies before I decorate them?" Fitz bemoaned.

"Because they're so good. Do you think Deke has a crush on Daisy?"

"Hm, it's a possibility. She's very pretty." Jemma lightly smacked him.

"What? Jemma c'mon we're married!"

"I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, it's adorable! Our grandson has a crush! But it's our grandson having a crush on someone who is basically our age and they're clearly not from the same timeline, I mean what are the logistics? The implications? The consequences?"

"As much as I love contemplating the butterfly effect, it's a crush, they're not married and having children. Now help me decorate these and then you can go chaperone them."

"I don't know why you have to decorate these they already taste amazing."

"Because they go with our gingerbread house and because your grandson toppled a whole village of them, and their offspring must avenge them glamorously."

"You're so…" Jemma didn't finish that sentence. Instead, she brought him into her arms and kissed him, "I love you, Fitz."

"I love you too, Simmons." Deke stood at the doorway, unnoticed by his grandparents as he stole two cookies and crept back to Daisy. He wanted a love like theirs, sweet and quiet and stronger than the universe. He handed Daisy one of the cookies.

"Good job not getting caught," she complimented.

"I know which floorboards squeak and how to avoid them."

"Do you know your own apartment that well?" Daisy asked.

"No," he admitted, "I spend a lot of nights here. Not as lonely." Daisy looked at him, actually seeing him for a minute.

"I'm glad," she finally managed, "that we have this family." Deke didn't know what kind of awkward friendzone he'd just been put in, but it didn't seem to matter. His cheeks were red, warm with this comfortable and secure sense of happiness.

His joy was interrupted by a bellow from the kitchen, "DEKE SHAW I KNOW YOU STOLE MY COOKIES!" Daisy burst into laughter and fist-bumped Deke before they settled in for the movie marathon.

Daisy was set up to sleep in the guest room/Deke's room, Deke got the couch. But he couldn't sleep, so he crept through the house, dancing past creaking floorboards, and knocked on Nana and Bobo's door. Fitz answered, a toothbrush in his mouth. He sighed, held up a finger, and came back when his teeth were all minty fresh.

"You need me to tuck you in? Read you The Night Before Christmas?" Fitz joked dryly.

"No… As fun as that sounds. I just… I didn't get Daisy anything for Christmas. Would you go with me to try to find something?" Fitz gave him a look.

"You want to go out at 11 on Christmas Eve to find a store that's open so you can buy some mediocre gift for your crush?"

"Yes."

"It's snowing! It's cold!"

"Please, Bobo?"

"Fine. Let me change back into my clothes."

"Thank you so so so so so so so much."

"You owe me," Fitz muttered.

"More than I could ever payback."

"I want the same share in your company that Mack has."

"What? That's so much!"

"10 percent or I'm not helping you."

"I don't want to go alone!"

"10 percent."

"You won't do it just because I'm your grandson?"

"I'll do it because you're my grandson and because you understand what my time is worth." Apparently Simmons overheard because Fitz was dragged back into the room and when he popped back out he was clothed warmly and held a second coat.

"2 percent," Fitz grumbled.

"Fitz!" Jemma hissed from behind the door.

"Okay, I'll do it because you're my grandson."

"Thanks, Bobo," Deke smiled gratefully.

"The coat," door Simmons reminded.

"Jemma said it was cold outside and you didn't seem to have a warm coat, even though you have more than enough money to buy one, idiot." Deke suspected Jemma hadn't said all of that.

"Sometimes I forget that I'm successful," Dek said, taking the coat. Fitz burst into laughter.

"Excuse me? You do not."

"I do, because that's not what matters to the people that actually care about me. And because I've lived so long having so little, working every angle just to get a little ahead, I forget sometimes, when all eyes are on me, that I have money I could use to take care of myself."

"Okay, maybe, but I can't imagine forgetting that much money."

"I don't forget that I have the money, but that goes towards the business, or towards you guys. Plus, Mack's cut…"

"Sometimes you forget you can spend your money on yourself," Fitz guessed.

"Right. Especially when it doesn't serve the image I've projected to my employees and my public."

"You know, not catching hypothermia and dying serves your image," Fitz pointed out as they walked out into the snowstorm and brushed the snow off the FitzSimmons' shared vehicle.

"Yeah, I'll buy a coat."

"Well, no need to, you have one now."

"I can keep your coat?"

"I have another one, so sure." Fitz secretly doted on the man and Deke secretly loved it.

"Well, thank you. I hope you like your Christmas present…" Deke mentioned shyly.

"I'm keeping the present we got you. The coat's your present now."

"It's perfect," Deke beamed.

"...I wasn't serious, Deke. Jemma wouldn't let me deprive you of your real present, or whatever. I wouldn't even like it, it's customized or whatever."

"Oh. Cool!"

"I don't know if we'll find the right thing for Daisy, nothing is open," Fitz pointed out.

"No, I'm not giving up! Drive to my apartment, maybe I have something there."

"Okay, sounds good." Fitz maneuvered the car through the snow, still a little annoyed to be out so late in this weather. But he would rather be out here with Deke than have Deke stumbling around alone during the storm. Fitz obviously knew the way to Deke's flat. It was nice. He hadn't decorated for Christmas, but he spent most of his time at his grandparents' place anyway. Deke rushed in and out in about 20 minutes, probably having torn through the house with no regard to his property.

"Okay, it's not much but I hope she likes it, it's better than something cheap and stupid from Walmart…" Deke looked very nervous about the gift, which he'd thrown into a random gift bag that he was reusing from the office Christmas party.

"Can I see?" Fitz asked.

"Uh, no, it's a surprise."

"What? You made me drive around in the cold and dark and you're not even going to show me what you got Daisy?"

"Fine."

"Oh, she'll love it," Fitz said earnestly after his grandson had shown him the gift.

"Thanks, I hope so." Deke leaned back in the car, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Fitz glanced at the clock and then back at Deke.

"Merry Christmas, Deke," he said softly. Deke glanced at the clock too and then looked at Fitz.

"Merry Christmas, Bobo. Now let's get home. I hear Santa isn't going to come if we're awake."

"You know Santa isn't real, right?"

"I wasn't aware, no. But that makes a lot more sense than a random guy breaking into people's houses to leave presents and take cookies."

"Yeah it's a weird myth," Fitz agreed, successfully getting them back home despite the storm.

"Now get to bed," Fitz ordered, heading to his own room to flop down tiredly and cuddle with his wife.

It felt like he'd only gotten a few minutes of sleep when the knocking on the door started.

"Nana! Bobo! Come on let's open gifts!" Deke called.

"Yeah! Wake up old-timers it's time for presents!" Daisy added. Fitz sighed and snuggled closer.

"Why'd we invite them?" He mumbled tiredly.

"Because they're family and it's Christmas. Come on sleepyhead, let's go open presents."

"Can't we have pancakes first?" He grumbled.

"I think you're outvoted by the children," Simmons laughed.

"Bah humbug."

"I think you're going to like my Christmas present this year," Jemma said, eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" Fitz asked, beginning to get dressed.

"Me," Jemma said, stealing a kiss.

"Best gift," he agreed.

"Thought so. Let's see what they got us, anyway, though."

"Why not? We'll humor them," Fitz chuckled, checking to see that they were both ready before waltzing into his own living room, where Daisy and Deke sat expectantly underneath the tree, both wearing Santa hats that had appeared from nowhere.

"Got you a hat," Daisy said, tossing an elf hat at FitzSimmons.

"Thanks," Jemma said brightly, giving her husband a look that meant he had to put his on too. He begrudgingly obliged.

"Can I give you two your present first?" Even though it was cozy and warm in the house, Deke was wearing the coat Fitz had given him last night.

"Sure, Deke," Jemma encouraged, and Deke handed over a small, long box. Jemma opened it and peered inside. Plane tickets.

"You two deserve a lovey-dovey getaway," Deke said, "after all you've done for everyone. So I bought you a beach vacation."

"Deke, that's so thoughtful! Thank you so much!" Jemma pulled him into a hug, Fitz clapping him on the back.

"It's a good gift, Deke," Fitz agreed.

"Thanks, Bobo. I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"Of course we like it! It's from our thoughtful grandson," Jemma said.

"My turn to give you guys a gift… It's kind of cheesy though." Daisy hesitated before handing a bag over to FitzSimmons.

"Is it cheese?" Fitz asked before beginning to remove the tissue paper.

"Uh, no." Jemma pulled out a framed canvas, a beautiful galaxy scene.

"Space has been so central to your relationship, and you have a love bigger than the universe, so I wanted to paint you something that represented that."

"You painted this?" Fitz asked in awe.

"Daisy, it's beautiful!" Jemma enthused, hugging Daisy while her husband continued to stare at the picture in amazement.

"My turn to give you a present, Daisy," Deke interrupted, clearly nervous as he handed over a bag. Daisy pulled out a little jewelry box and opened it up to a gorgeous silver watch.

"Deke," she said, surprised.

"You never give me the time of day," he laughed anxiously, "I thought if you had a watch maybe you would…"

"This is an amazing watch. It must have cost a fortune, I can't accept it."

"Please, Daisy. I want us to be friends. I'm not trying to buy that friendship, though. This is just a gift, between friends."

"I didn't get you anything nearly as cool," Daisy admitted, handing over something that was clearly a gift-wrapped DVD. Deke tore into it, excited despite her claims.

"What's Space Jam?" He asked.

"You were flaunting those Jordans without any idea who Michael Jordan was, so I thought this movie would help. We can watch it together."

"If you're trying to figure out who Michael Jordan was," Fitz started, "that movie will not help."

"It's perfect, thanks, Daisy."

"I guess it's our turn to hand out gifts. You can open them at the same time," Jemma gave them each an identical bag.

"Thanks, nana," Deke said with a smile, beginning to pull out the tissue paper. Daisy beat him to the present though, beginning to flip through an elaborate scrapbook full of pictures of them on their missions.

"It's amazing, Fitz, Simmons, this must've taken hours, all these memories…"

"Mine's empty," Deke said quietly, looking at his album.

"All the pictures we have together are in an envelope in the back. This album," Fitz explained, putting a hand on Deke's shoulder, "is a promise that we're going to fill it. We're going to have so many adventures together, Deke. We promise."

Deke hugged his grandparents, eyes brimming with tears, and then he opened up the envelope, pictures and a shiny key falling out.

"Oh, and it only made sense for you to have a house key," Fitz added as if it wasn't a big deal that he was opening his home to someone who had only ever wanted a family.

"T-thank you," Deke said, voice wavering through the tears.

"Merry Christmas," Jemma said, glancing around at her family and smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Fitz agreed, "now let's make pancakes."

* * *

**Until Christmas, I'll be releasing a story every day that has a Christmas-y theme.**

**Today was Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., next will be Big Hero 6, Ducktales, Up, Infinity Train, Rise of the Guardians, Gravity Falls, Dear Evan Hansen, Percy Jackson, and finally, Teen Titans. **


End file.
